


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [5]
Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, catboy, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: One autumn evening, the Ozawa twins follow Naruse to a creepy old house in the woods. What happens to them inside is beyond their wildest dreams...





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Octobercest, and the SpooktoberChallenge prompt _cabin in the woods_ and the prompt _impact pain play_ from my 2019 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Gakuen Heaven and Yûkaku belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing the characters to assist me in the telling of a story I've made up. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or exploited in the writing of this story.

"Hurry! We're going to lose him!" Wataru whispered as loudly as he dared to his brother as they crept through the woods. The sun was setting, and the lengthening shadows were already making it hard to see Naruse among the trees as he walked purposefully towards gods knew what. As far the twins knew, there was nothing but trees in this part of the forest on the island, so Naruse going in this direction was suspicious.

What was also suspicious was that over the last couple of weeks, Naruse-senpai had barely noticed them, no matter how much they tried to bug him. He didn't even push them as hard as he used to during the tennis lessons! Something was definitely wrong! At first Wataru had written it off as him being depressed over Keita having hooked up with Endou, but Kakeru pointed out that Naruse seemed to be fine with it at first, and had actually been rather nice to them for a while, teasing them and flirting back, before suddenly acting like their flirting didn't interest him anymore.

The trees thinned out suddenly, and they came to a clearing of sorts, with trimmed hedges and stone lanterns flanking a neat path leading up to an old-fashioned house. Wataru and Kakeru hid behind the bushes at the edge, watching as Naruse walked up to the house. 

Wataru looked at Kakeru. "There's not supposed to be a house here," he hissed.

Kakeru nodded. "I know. We went around here when we first came to the school and there wasn't a house here then."

Wataru though. "Maybe someone built one? Maybe the school board thought it was a good place for a summer home?"

Kakeru shook his head. "There would have been carpenters and trucks with material... Wouldn't we have noticed?"

Wataru nodded. Kakeru was right. If not them, then someone would have noticed and talked about it. The house would also have looked brand new then, not worn and ancient like this one. He poked his brother. "Look, Kakeru! He's going inside!" Wataru had just caught a glimpse of someone inside the house before the door slid closed. So, Naruse was meeting someone! He had to know why Naruse would find them more interesting than him and Kakeru. If they had competition, they needed to know who it was. "Come on," he said after they'd waited a bit to see that no one was going to come outside.

They crept closer, careful to not make any noise to alert whoever was inside with Naruse. There was a window on the side, but it was covered by wooden slats. Kakeru poked at it carefully, and the slats moved just enough for them to get a peek inside. Kakeru pressed his eye against the open slit.

"What is it, Kakeru?" Wataru whispered. "What do you see?"

Kakeru pulled back, eyes wide. "Look for yourself. It's terrible, Wataru! Naruse-senpai... He's..."

Wataru's heart jumped up into his throat, and he quickly pressed is face against the opening to look inside too. After he got used to the dim light, he could see it was a traditional room with tatami mats and a couple of low tables with cushions on the floor. Naruse was seated at one of the tables, a small cup in his hand. Naruse was drinking? That really was terrible. Of course, Naruse was a year older than they were, but still... Was he allowed to drink? And this was still on school grounds too, wasn't it? Then he noticed something else. 

A young man was kneeling next to Naruse and he was pouring something into Naruse's cup. What if he was poisoning him? But the worst thing was that the man was extremely good-looking, white-haired, pale-skinned, almost ethereal... Now Wataru knew what Kakeru meant. "Terrible! It's not fair!"

"It really isn't," a voice said softly and a hand patted Wataru's shoulder gently. "Maybe we should do something about it?"

Wataru nodded at first, then it dawned on him that this was not Kakeru's voice. As he started to slowly turn around, the hand tightened on his shoulder and Kakeru made a little squeaking sound next to him. They looked up behind them and there stood a man in a yukata bent over them, one hand on Wataru's shoulder, the other on Kakeru's. "Well?" the man said and smiled, and maybe there was a hint of a fang there. 

Wataru swallowed, unnerved by the man's sudden appearance and a little worried about what he would do with them. "Um, er... that's our friend in there." Kakeru nodded.

"And that gives you permission to follow him here and intrude on his privacy?" The man's voice was friendly and almost purring, but the question itself told them that they were in trouble. "Why don't we go inside to talk about this?" Despite his slim frame, the man was surprisingly strong, and Wataru and Kakeru could only follow when he pulled them up and pushed them towards the front door.

Inside, it was nice and pleasant, if a little dark. The man didn't let them go until they were standing near the table where Naruse sat. During the time since they'd peeked into the room, things had changed for the worse. It was even more obvious now that the young, white-haired man with Naruse was gorgeous. He was also half-dressed, his yukata having slipped off one shoulder, and he was straddling Naruse's lap, facing him.

"Naruse-san, I'm sorry to disturb, but I found these two outside, sneaking around and spying on you."

Naruse's face was a little flushed as he turned his head to look at them. "Oh. Wataru! Kakeru!" He frowned at them. "Did you follow me here?"

Kakeru nodded. "Um, yes."

"Maybe," Wataru said.

Naruse shook his head at them. "You really shouldn't have done that. This is not a place for you. You should be in your dorm room, doing your homework, not sneaking out into the woods like naughty little boys."

"But you've been acting weird!" Wataru protested. "We had to see where you were going!" He ignored the look that the young man in Naruse's lap was giving him.

Naruse clicked his tongue and wagged a finger, ignoring Wataru's words. "Do you know what we do with naughty boys? Naughty boys get spanked..."

The twins perked up. "Is Naruse-senpai going to spank us?" Kakeru asked. That didn't sound too bad actually. It could even be fun, unless he spanked them really hard.

"No, I'm a little busy right now," Naruse said and smiled sweetly at his companion, "so Rikuto here is going to spank you." He winked at the man behind them. "Aren't you?"

"Oh yes." Rikuto laughed softly. "I'd be happy to teach them a lesson." He put his hands on their shoulders, and the weight felt slightly ominous. "Come on." He steered them towards a door at the back of the room, and the twins didn't resist. If Naruse-senpai trusted this guy, then he must be okay, right? Unless these strange people had somehow bewitched Naruse and he was now giving them up to be sacrificed to some old god in the woods, and no one could save them because no one knew where they were... 

The twins were pushed into a room and the door slid closed behind them. They were alone with the man that Naruse-senpai had called Rikuto... Wataru noticed there was a low bed in the middle of the small room before he turned around to look at him. Maybe it was his bedroom?

Then Wataru stared. "Kakeru..? Do you see that?"

"I see it, Wataru," Kakeru whispered back.

Rikuto was blocking the door, and their escape, but something was horribly wrong. Before, he'd just looked handsome and cool, but now he looked more like a creature out of legends, or perhaps a hentai manga - out of his black hair poked two perfect, furry cat ears, and from out under his yukata, a black tail swished, the tip curling with every pass behind him.

Kakeru took a few steps back, dragging Wataru with him. "We're done for, Wataru."

"He'll probably kill us..."

Rikuto laughed, a soft, melodious sound that did little to calm their nerves. "I'm not going to kill you, silly boys. I'm just going to spank you, like Naruse-san requested." He stepped around them to sit down on the bed and held out a hand towards them. "So, who wants to go first? Wataru, is it?"

Wataru licked his lips nervously, glancing at his brother. He didn't know which would be worse, being first and getting it over with, or having to watch and wait his turn? Kakeru looked back at him and shrugged. "Okay, I'll go first." Wataru took a step forward and before he knew it, he was lying face-down across Rikuto's lap, trousers and underwear around his knees.

The first smack was a bit of a shock, landing squarely on one buttock, and leaving a sharp burn. Wataru gasped and wiggled, but stilled when he realized that just resulted in him rubbing his now naked groin against Rikuto's thigh. 

"Are you okay, Wataru?"

"I'm okay, Kakeru. Don't worry," Wataru replied, trying to sound brave. 

Then Rikuto smacked him again, the flat of his hand landing on the other buttock, and Wataru jerked again, gasping. Did it really hurt as much this time? Wataru wasn't certain. He had to admit though that the friction against Rikuto's thigh did feel pretty good, as he noticed when more blows landed on his arse.

A strange kind of excitement grew inside him, and the burning sensation in his butt was actually not terrible at all. Gradually, Wataru's gasps and yelps turned more into something like moans, and he was getting hard. 

By the time Rikuto was done with him, Wataru was breathing rapidly and his hard cock was pressed against Rikuto's leg. Before he helped him get up from his position, Rikuto patted his butt gently.

"There. Nice and rosy."

Wataru and Kakeru switched positions, and before Wataru'd had time to properly pull up his trousers, Kakeru was receiving the same treatment as he had. Kakeru sounded miserable at first, and Wataru knew how much it stung from Rikuto's smacks. He saw how red the pale skin of Kakeru's butt became as blow after blow landed, and it fascinated him to experience the situation from this perspective, knowing that this was exactly what he'd gone through just a little while earlier. Like with Wataru, the sounds that Kakeru was making turned into moans, little by little. It did nothing to diminish Wataru's arousal, seeing his brother like this, hearing that he was getting just as turned on as Wataru was. 

When Kakeru got back on his feet, the twins exchanged a look, then they both nodded, knowing exactly what the other had in mind.

As one, they went for Rikuto, pushing him onto his back on the bed and pinning him down by straddling one leg each. Together they pulled the yukata off his shoulders, untied the sash and pulled it open. To be fair, Rikuto didn't even try to resist, just smiled and let them do what they wanted.

"You beast! You enjoyed spanking us!" Wataru said as Rikuto's erection was revealed to them.

"You get off on spanking innocent boys!" Kakeru said, trying to his best look upset.

Rikuto laughed. "You two are far from innocent, I can tell. And yes, I did enjoy it. It's not every day I get to entertain a pair of cute twins."

Kakeru scoffed. "We're not cute."

Wataru nodded. "No, we're not cute. We're hot. We put the twin in twinks."

Rikuto tried to look serious, but it was clear that he was amused. "Mm, you do. That I have to agree with. But do you live up to it?"

The twins looked at each other. "Of course we do," Wataru said and they both leaned down, his hand grabbing Rikuto's hard cock at the base. It was a bit of a relief to see that apart from the ears and the tail, Rikuto looked completely human.

First, Wataru licked the shaft up to the tip, and then Kakeru did the same. Rikuto was hot and hard, tasting a little salty with a faint trace of soap. Wataru quite liked it, so he opened his mouth to let Rikuto slide inside, gliding over his tongue. He closed his lips and sucked lightly, feeling a surge of triumph when Rikuto moaned softly and put his hand in Wataru's hair. After a few moments though, he let Kakeru have a turn and watched his brother suck Rikuto's cock. Kakeru quickly got into it and bobbed his head, and the shaft was soon glistening with saliva.

"My turn," Wataru said then, poking Kakeru. It wasn't fair if Kakeru got all the fun. Kakeru pulled back and let Wataru take over. 

When Wataru let Rikuto slip out of his mouth so he could lick up and down the shaft for a little, while resting his jaw, Kakeru was there immediately, licking right along with him. After a few second, their tongues got in the way of each other, and they took the opportunity to kiss, tasting each other and Rikuto. One of Wataru's hands wandered to his brother's crotch, closing around his erection and starting to stroke him, and Kakeru did the same for him.

"Good boys," Rikuto whispered and petted their hair, his tail curling and moving against Wataru's skin.

From then on, Wataru and Kakeru took turns, letting Rikuto slide deep into their mouths a few times then letting the other do the same. They worked their hands as well, stroking each other as they sucked. Their moans mingled, sounding much the same, and they were soon panting.

Their combined efforts made Rikuto moan and eventually, they'd driven him to heavy breathing and little thrusts of his hips into their mouths in an effort to get more of the pleasure they were giving him. The twins increased their efforts, trying their best, but it went both ways, and within moments of each other, they came, spilling over their brother's hand. Even then though, they didn't give up, and their hard work paid off, because Rikuto finally came, with a small shudder and a loud moan, in Wataru's mouth.

Wataru swallowed, but not everything, and as soon as Rikuto was done, Wataru pulled Kakeru to him and kissed him again, letting him get his share of Rikuto's come...

"So, is this what you'd like to do with Naruse-san?" Rikuto asked once they'd cleaned up and had all their clothes back on again.

"How did you..?"

Rikuto smiled. "It's obvious. You're pretty jealous aren't you? Following him here to see what he was doing, glaring at Yuki..."

Wataru nodded. "Well, yeah... And we were almost there too!"

"Until he started sneaking away into the woods!" Kakeru continued.

Wataru got an idea. "So, since you enjoyed us, would you put in a good word for us with him?" he asked, smirking.

Rikuto grinned. "Yeah, I can do that."

The twins looked at each other, then at Rikuto. "Thank you!" they said in unison.

"By the way... What are you?" Kakeru asked.

"Are you a were-cat or something?" Wataru added.

Rikuto shook his head. "No, I was just born this way."

"But you changed!"

"Yeah, we saw you changing!"

"I'm just good at hiding it when I need to." Rikuto smiled. 

The twins nodded. "I'm sorry I called you a beast earlier," Wataru said. "You're really nice actually..."

Rikuto ruffled his hair. "It's okay. I've been called worse things." 

He led them out into the outer room again, while Wataru fixed his hair, arranging it into its usual style, covering his right eye.

They found Naruse waiting for them, his own hair a little mussed, and despite their own adventure, the twins bristled slightly at the thought of that other guy having had his time with Naruse in a bed. But they knew better than to show it, the spanking in fresh memory. 

"I hope they didn't cause you any trouble," Naruse said, smiling. "They can be a handful."

"No, they've been very well-behaved." Rikuto patted them on their shoulders. 

"So how much do I owe for them?" Naruse took his wallet out.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Wataru-kun and Kakeru-kun have already paid for themselves, and very generously at that."

Naruse looked surprised, and Wataru and Kakeru just smiled at him, trying their best to look innocent. Naruse shook his head and put his wallet away. "I see... Well, we should head back to the school then."

On their way back, Wataru and Kakeru were quiet, but they hoped that the next time that Naruse-senpai went back to the strange house in the woods, Rikuto would keep his promise. It looked like they needed a little help to get what they wanted...


End file.
